I Wish to Believe in Love
I Wish to Believe in Love is the final mission of Metal Slug 2/''X. Mission Synopsis General Morden is located in the frozen tundras, and the heroes drop in to stop him. Halfway through the mission finds a shocking discovery: the Rebels have been allied with the Martians! This is less of a surprise in ''Metal Slug X as Mars People show up in Mission 1 and Mission 4. Locations *'Frostbite Lake:' The heroes jump over makeshift boats and avoid falling onto the deep-freezing waters. The island with the searchlight is heavily guarded with multiple Pencil-Rocket Rebels and a Bazooka Soldier on top. In Metal Slug X, a Heavy Machine Gun and food hidden inside the signpost can help out a bit. The optimal strategy is using the invulnerability frames to rush in and toss grenades. Rebel Rockets fire from the waters afterwards. *'Winding Bridge': This rickety bridge is waving up and down. Rebels parachute or run along this bridge. In Metal Slug X, Rebel Rockets travel horizontally from the right. Allen O'Neil awaits once crossing the bridge. *'Front Gate:' The base's front entrance is heavily guarded. Destroying the Bradley instantly kills any onscreen Rebels. *'Rebel Base:' A construction site for various submarines, one of them being a rescued UFO. Rebel soldiers, vehicles, and the Mars People attack from all sides. Leaving the site is a hallway that occasionally stops scrolling to deal with multiple waves of Mars People. *'Destroyed City:' Exiting the base leads the heroes in a city in flames. General Donald Morden is found proudly laughing inside his Space Tank. That is until the Martians start to backstab the Rebels and kidnap Morden inside the Dai-Manji. Once the Dai-Manji is stopped, the Rugname drops in to pick it up, and various Rebels begin to help the heroes. Prisoner Locations ''Metal Slug 2'' There are 19 POWs in this mission. MS2 M6 POW1.png|Shoot spot above Marco's position. Bomb Crate MS2 M6 POW2.png|Shoot the signpost. Bomb Crate MS2_M6_POW15.png|Shoot upwards from right side of the pillar. Bomb Crate MS2 M6 POW3.png|Grenade MS2 M6 POW4.png|Heavy Machine Gun (HMG) MS2 M6 POW5.png|HMG MS2 M6 POW6.png|One and Other: Point Item or HMG MS2 M6 POW7.png|Accessed once screen locks. Shoot upwards from Marco's position. Hyakutaro MS2 M6 POW8.png|One and Other: Point Item or Grenade MS2 M6 POW9.png|One and Other: Point Item or Shotgun MS2 M6 POW10.png|Shotgun MS2 M6 POW11.png|Accessed once the enemy waves are cleared. Top: Point Item Bottom: Bomb Crate MS2 M6 POW12.png|Falls down after a bit. HMG MS2 M6 POW13.png|Accessed once enemy waves are cleared. Point Item MS2 M6 POW14.png|Falls after a few waves are cleared. HMG ''Metal Slug X'' There are 16 POWs in this mission. MSX M6 POW1.png|Iron Lizard MSX M6 POW2.png|Shoot the "21" sign. Point Item MSX M6 POW3.png|Shoot the sign. Iron Lizard MSX M6 POW4.png|Accessed after defeating Allen O'Neil. Point Item MSX M6 POW5.png|Bomb Crate MSX M6 POW6.png|Enemy Chaser MSX M6 POW7.png|Bomb Crate MSX M6 POW8.png|Shoot under the UFO. Diet Food MSX M6 POW9.png|Laser Gun MSX M6 POW10.png|Top Left: Drop Shot Top Right: Point Item Bottom Left: Bomb Crate MSX M6 POW11.png|Shoot above Eri's position. Point Item MSX M6 POW12.png|Big HMG MSX M6 POW13.png|Falls down after clearing waves. Rocket Launcher MSX M6 POW14.png|After dealing a certain amount of damage. Hyakutaro Trivia *The ending sequence is a parody of the film Independence Day. Category:Missions Category:Metal Slug 2